Dinner with the Uchiha's
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Naruto has been dating Sasuke for two years and its high time for the Uchiha family to meet this blonde... SASUNARU FLUFF


**OK, don't worry, I will do my work soon. 5 stories in 2 days, no panic. No sweat...i've not slept in ...a long time. **

**Warnings: SasuNaru fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, capuche? **

Naruto was standing awkwardly outside Sasuke's house, watching as he stared into an older male's eye. It was obviously not Sasuke's dad but probably Itachi, his older brother once mentioned. He noticed the quick once over he was given before he smiled and asked,

"Is Sasuke home?" The older raven looked sceptical; he was obviously used to a lot of fan girls and fan boys following Sasuke –and most probably him- home. But before Itachi could answer Naruto heard a familiar voice ask,

"Dobe?" The blonde turned around, his smile turning into a grin as he took in Sasuke's ruffled form.

"Hey teme." Itachi's brow rose when Sasuke smiled back softly towards Naruto and yanked the blonde into the house. "I'm guessing you forgot or did that whole 'I can't I'm an Uchiha' bull-shit on me again?" The raven blinked before he flushed pink and Naruto realised the raven had forgotten.

"Sorry Naruto...I blanked again." Itachi was still quietly watching them as Sasuke side smiled at Naruto. "I'll make it up to you."

"You fucking better. Or I'll break your other arm."

"Let's not threaten with injuries. You know who broke your leg don't you?" The blonde growled and Itachi wondered who this boy was. Sasuke was an emotionless prick like him and he was, giggling and blushing like a girl.

"I'll tell father he's staying for dinner" Was all Itachi said before silently stepping from the hall.

Naruto lay down on Sasuke's bed, watching as the raven pulled on some actual clothes. He hadn't realised the boy was just lounging in baggy joggers and a too big shirt. It made the blonde smile that Sasuke was making the effort. It was today Sasuke had promised to go on a date with Naruto and afterwards bring the blonde home and introduce him as his boyfriend...of two years. Since the raven was 17 and they'd been together since they were 15. Naruto just loved the bastard more.

"You know, you are looking a bit tense Sasuke." The raven nodded gruffly, feeling his boyfriends hands rub through his dark locks.

"Can you fix that?" He almost purred, locking dark eyes with glowing blue.

"Anything for you." Naruto kissed Sasuke softly, gently dominating him until Sasuke decided to take over, pushing Naruto down onto the bed and nipping at his lips, pressing their bodies flush together, grinning as they slowly ground together.

"ah" Naruto gasped when Sasuke bit down on the sensitive bit of flesh at the pulse point before licking it and soothing the red mark. "Sasuke I-"

"Sasuke darling?" Naruto jerked away as Sasuke leapt off Naruto towards the now opening door. "I heard Itachi say you had a friend over for dinner, is that true?" Mikoto caught sight of the colourful boy. He was so different to Shino and Neji who had been over previously. This boy had a huge grin and was chuckling as Sasuke smiled softly.

Mikoto rarely saw her son smile and found it heat-warming when Naruto made her son chuckle at a face he pulled.

"Oh, I'm Naruto. I'm Sasuke's best friend." Sasuke silently thanked Naruto for not telling his mother about their relationship yet. He wanted to tell the whole family about them at dinner.

"Mother, we'll be down in 10 minutes. Will that be alright?" The woman smiled and Naruto watched as she left, letting out a sigh of relief. He knew Sasuke was nervous towards telling his family. His father was old fashioned and often tried to set him up with girls...not the best start. Though Itachi was more open and probably gay as well...he still wouldn't like the idea of Sasuke with another man.

"You" Naruto kissed Sasuke chastely on the lips, "Are" kiss "just" kiss "going" kiss "to have to" kiss "tell them" another kiss "today." Sasuke didn't let Naruto's next kiss be chaste, locking pale hands in blonde hair stopped the smaller male from escaping. The room was silent as the two boys kissed softly, not pushing it into a more sexual area as they ran their hands lightly up the others back or gripped patches of skin when it became almost a kiss too sweet for words.

"I love you" Sasuke murmured, stroking Naruto's plump cheek as the blonde smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too." Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde quickly once more.

"Boys," Mikoto yelled up the stairs, calling down everyone. She was the only female in the house after all. "Dinner." She continued, watching as everyone slowly walked into the kitchen, neutral or bored expressions on their faces. She sighed dramatically and used her hands to make Itachi smile, which eventually turned into a real one.

"Hello mother." She grinned and watched as he sat down in his usual spot opposite her. Her eyes flickered to the door as Fugaku walked in, head held high as he kissed her lightly on the cheek and took his seat at the head of the table.

When the two men were sat they started on their usual idle chatter on the days work and nothing Mikoto cared about and when she heard fours soft patter's of feet down the stairs she watched as Sasuke came around the corner, his hand wrapped around Naruto's which he quickly let go of before entering the room.

"Mother, Father, Itachi, this is Naruto." Sasuke said calmly, getting a raise brow from Naruto who just smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you." Fugaku's eyes widened before a small smile lit his face.

"Nice to meet you too Naruto" Fugaku glanced at his wife and said, "Doesn't Naruto remind you of Mi-kun?" Now, Naruto wasn't the smartest, but he knew that a stoic man like Sasuke's father didn't use pet names, and by the shocked expression on his sons faces, Naruto was right...then Naruto pondered. Mi-kun...sounded familiar...oh well.

"Why don't you sit down Naruto." Mikoto offered, making sure Sasuke was opposite the blonde. Naruto smiled and said his thanks when the food was placed in front of him.

"So where did you and Sasuke meet?" Naruto watched as Sasuke scowled and Naruto's smirked widened.

"Actually we met when we were 8, just round the corner, but our actual official meeting was 4 years ago." Sasuke smirked a little but carried on eating. "I was 13, he was 14, and the bastar-...er...idiot? Had gotten in a fight with the upperclassmen about 'stealing their bitches' or something like that and Sasuke decided to be brave and fight them on his own. Of course, being the ncie soul I am, I dove in to help but afterwards he just yelled at me for interfering and ran away like the little girl." Sasuke's glare deepened and Naruto grinned like a fox.

"But afterwards we became rivals, and a year later we became good friends because my uncle died, the massive pervert he was always astounded me since the way he died was sort of funny...but I was really upset because my parents died about 12 years ago when I was 5, but I still remember them clearly...oh well, the pale bast-...beast got me through it and we became best friends." Mikoto was chuckling away even after finding out all that sad news about Naruto she didn't feel as upset as she should have, perhaps it was the positive way he spoke of it.

"Mother you should remember that week I disappeared from school and didn't come home." Mikoto nodded, now feeling sorry for giving Sasuke a month's extra chores for spending a week looking after a grieving friend. Then when everyone had finished eating she noticed Fugaku frowning slightly as Naruto and Sasuke kicked each other under the table, giving each other 'you better' looks.

"AH!" Naruto suddenly yelped, pointing at Fugaku and laughing whilst saying, "FU-CHAN! I REMEBER NOW!" His laugher echoed around the room and Fugaku felt his cheeks turn a light pink, stunning his two sons. Naruto really knew how to mess with an Uchiha's mind.

"So you are his son?"

"Yeah, he always told me great tales about you. Making all the girls cry, insulting teachers on their lack of grammar, teaching a lesson when the teacher was sick, using your looks to get a pay-rise at college" Fugaku smirked a little and Sasuke smiled until Naruto turned to him and raise both brow, lips in a scowl with a face which said 'tell them'. But when he nodded, both teens went tense.

"Mother, Father, Itachi...Naruto is here for a different reason today...you see...Naruto and I aren't best friends...well we are in a sense but we're...more than that." He looked up and met everyone's eyes, noticing Naruto's darkening cheeks. "We're boyfriends." Fugaku's eyes shot open, Itachi gawped and Mikoto nodded, having already suspected it.

"I thought so" she said, nodding to herself. "I saw you holding hands" Sasuke flushed and Naruto went tomato coloured.

"Yeah...so you guys cool about that?" Naruto asked, smiling meekly. Fugaku shut his eyes and cleared his mind before asking,

"How long have you been together?" Naruto mumbled something before Sasuke coughed and said,

"Two years." Now Mikoto looked shocked

"Yeah, right after his uncle died...it just happened." Itachi nodded, winking at the still flushing blonde who looked ready to faint now.

"I'm going upstairs." Sasuke said, dragging the blonde with him before locking them inside his room and saying,

"Well...that went better then I planned." Naruto's red face was suddenly broken by the huge grin which was spread across it as he yelled,

"YAY! FINALLY!" Sasuke smirked as the blonde leapt into his arms. "I fucking love you!" Naruto said, kissing the raven deeply, before hearing a similar breathy response and continuing the kiss, ignoring the door they heard open then close as they made out. Who cares, they knew now anyway.

**Well, thanks for reading... review if you want to.**


End file.
